Rupert Campion
'Rupert Campion '''is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story during the first, second and third seasons. He is the director of Funny Girl. He is portrayed by Peter Facinelli. Biography Rupert is first seen in Being Good Isn't Good Enough, when Rachel auditions for the role of Fanny Brice. While he is initially impressed, he is told by the casting directors that he doesn't think Rachel is right for the role. Mainly because she is too "green" or inexperienced. After Finn sees how depressed Rachel is about not being considered for the role, he goes to Rupert. Rupert initially says that they aren't casting for the role of Nick Arnstein, but Finn assures him he's not there for the role. Instead, he is there to speak on behalf of Rachel. Finn says nothing but wonderful things about Rachel, and after saying his piece, Finn leaves. Rupert seems unimpressed. Rupert is later spotted at the Spotlight Diner, and Rachel takes his order. Rupert tells Rachel his order, but officially garners her attention when he says she has a callback. In Season Two, Rachel is seen working with Rupert and her co-star Paolo San Pablo, but becomes surprised when she is called to the studio so late at night. Rachel brings Kurt and Puck with her for protection, but the three of them are surprised when Rupert fires Rachel from the show because Paolo claims Rachel was acting inappropriately towards him. Rachel is devastated, but Finn and Puck decide to help Rachel get their job back. They disguise themselves and are able to get into the theater, but Rupert discovers it's actually Rachel. When asked what she is doing there, Rachel, Puck and Finn attempt to clear her name, and prove it was Paolo acting inappropriate towards Rachel. Rupert is convinced after watching video and immediately fires Paolo. Unfortunately, Rupert no longer has the role of Nick Arnstein locked up, which is when he asks Finn if he's interested in auditioning. Finn auditions and later gets the role of Nick Arnstein, starring on Broadway alongside Rachel. In Season Three, Rupert convinces Finn that he needs an understudy. Finn is open to the idea but finds out that his understudy is none other than Jesse St. James. The two of them pretend to like each other for Rupert's sake, but it's clear there is disdain between the two of them. Rupert believes Jesse and Finn were lifelong friends, but eventually finds out the truth when Finn and Jesse tell him. Rupert appreciates their honesty, and as long as they are able to be professional during the performance, he doesn't care if they dislike each other. Rupert is last seen doing an animal event with Finn and Rachel, where the two of them donate their time for dogs at the shelter. Rupert notices how Finn takes a liking to a puppy named Cory, while Rachel chooses the 'prettiest' dog just so it would make her look good. After Rachel has a rough afternoon, Rupert leads her towards the limo, but he is surprised Finn wants to stay with Cory a little while longer. Rupert agrees to let Finn stay and he and Rachel leave. Trivia * Peter Facinelli is most known for his role in Twilight. There have been an abundance of ''Twilight ''references in the show.